


Hold On Till May (Perrentes)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hearing Voices, M/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Mike helps Tony, Perrentes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is being distant and Mike wants to know why..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Till May (Perrentes)

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning*** Might be triggering... So if you are easily triggered then maybe don't read it? :)

Mike P.O.V

It felt great to be on tour again, but Tony has been very distant for a while and that scares me. Right after every show we play, he runs to his bunk and closes the curtain and I swear I can hear him cry silently sometimes.

It really hurts me to know that he’s in pain and I don’t like it!! I don’t like watching my best friend suffer.

After the show tonight, I’ll talk to him, I promised myself.

Just as I thought, he made a run for it, just as soon as we were off the stage. He just left his guitar in the hands of our guitar tech Josh, and ran away.

I followed him into the bunk area and pulled the curtains open.

“Tony, are you okay?” I asked softly, not wanting to scare him.

“Not really, no…”

“What happened? You haven’t been yourself for weeks now!”

“It’s back…”

“What’s ba… NO!”

“Yes the voices in my head is back, please make it stop Mikey!!”

Tony had been dealing with this voice that keeps telling him to starve or kill himself, for years but finally managed to make it go away after nearly killing himself.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Tony! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“It wouldn’t let me! It told me that if I told someone, then they would take it away from me, and then I’d be alone!!”

“But Tone, you would never be alone, you have me!”

“No you would leave me!”

Instead of arguing because I knew it was completely pointless, I learned forward and pressed my lips to his. It was completely spontaneous, and out of the blue, but it felt so right kissing him. As soon as our lips touched, I felt like fireworks were exploding inside of me, like my whole world was spinning around, all because of him. I can’t lose him. Not again. Not after last May.

“Tony I love you to God damn much to ever leave you, no matter what that stupid voice says, just please don’t let it win again!! Just hold on til May, for me? Please!! I can’t lose you again!”

“Mike, I love you too. I’ll try my best, and I know I can beat it again as long as you are right there next to me!”


End file.
